


Transmasc EXR

by MagicalDragon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Trans Enjolras, Trans Grantaire, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalDragon/pseuds/MagicalDragon
Summary: Did a few sketches based on this e/R prompt as a treat:Canon/Any AUFluffAny trans characters, if possibleChristmas themed, if possibleEstablished Relationship preferred
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2019)





	Transmasc EXR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faroucheboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faroucheboi/gifts).



> Did a few sketches based on this e/R prompt as a treat: 
> 
> Canon/Any AU  
> Fluff  
> Any trans characters, if possible  
> Christmas themed, if possible  
> Established Relationship preferred

  
Modern AU Trans Enjolras

  
Canon Era Trans Enjolras

  
Modern AU Trans Grantaire

  
Canon Era Trans Grantaire

  
Modern AU Trans Enjolras and Grantaire

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory disclaimer that you should ONLY bind with a binder.


End file.
